


Patience is a Virtue

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel cuff use, Begging, Bottom!Gabriel, Deepthroating, Dom/sub overtones, Edging, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Teasing, Top!Sam, implied switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: freaky friday prompt: overstimulation? myabe Sam teasing Gabriel instead of the other way around? - anonhope this fits it well enough to satisfy.





	Patience is a Virtue

_"Are you sure about this, Gabriel?" Sam looked over at the naked Archangel laying on his bed, holding up the new and improved Angel cuffs hesitantly. "I mean, I don't want you to feel that you have to do this for me if it's going to cause you discomfort."_

_"No, Sam. It's okay, I trust you. I won't freak out Sugar. Besides, I'm sure you'll keep my thoughts adequately distracted from the past."_

_Gabriel smirked up at him, Sam's eyes darkening with the rush he felt at being given such control. Just the knowledge that such a powerful being would be willing to submit to him this way had his cock straining against the zipper of his jeans as arousal coursed through him._

_He leaned over Gabriel and kissed him passionately, distracting his attention as he snapped the first cuff around Gabriel's hand and attached it to the bevel on the headboard._

_"Remember your safeword if you need me to stop?"_

_"Broccoli", Gabriel breathed out, a grimace tugging at his lips as Sam walked around the bed to cuff his other hand._

_"Good boy. Now just relax, and let me show you how rewarding patience can be." The cuff clicked into place and Sam crawled onto the bed, staring down at Gabriel thoughtfully. "Now, where to begin?"_

 

That had been over an hour ago. Sam had since shed his shirt, the flannel now a puddle of fabric somewhere on the floor, but his jeans remained in place. His erection tented the fabric, the events that passed testing his own patience just as much as Gabriel's.

"Such a good little Angel. You've done so well for me, Gabriel."

He hovered over the trembling Archangel and swooped in to suck another mark into his heated flesh. He knew they would disappear once the cuffs came off, but damn if it didn't thrill him to see Gabriel covered in hickeys, even for just a little while.

Gabriel arched beneath him as Sam laved his tongue over the sensitive skin to soothe away the sting.

"Sam, please, oh fuck. Let me come, please."

"Oh, baby, I'm not done with you yet. Soon, Gabriel, soon."

Sam made his way back down Gabriel's torso, sucking and nipping at him as he went. Gabriel squirmed beneath him, arms tugging uselessly at his restraints.

The cuffs had held surprisingly well so far, absorbing Gabriel's Grace with a flash of soft white light every time he tried to break out of them. Sam wondered if maybe Gabriel merely wasn't trying as hard to free himself as he let on.

"Saaaaam...." Gabriel whined as Sam's breath ghosted over his aching erection, tongue flicking out to collect the drop of pre-cum beading at the tip. "Fuck, Sam. Need you."

Sam chuckled and slid lower, his tongue tracing down Gabriel's weeping cock, over his swollen sac and down, further still, to lick a stripe along his perineum. Gabriel bucked against him, a fresh dribble of pre-cum spurting down his flush length as he keened out.

"Oh, shit!"

Sam teased at the sensitive skin, his hands snaking under Gabriel's hips to lift his ass up for better access. His tongue slid down over Gabriel's hole and Gabriel yelped in surprise at the unexpected sensation.

Sam had teased the Archangel to near breaking, the whole time avoiding ring of muscle up until now. Now, he lapped at the tight rim, his tongue circling around it as Gabriel moaned and writhed in his hands. Gabriel's legs came to rest over Sam's shoulders and squeezed against his head, the heels of his feet trying to urge Sam even closer against him.

"Sam, fuck, please, please, oh fuck I need you. Sam!"Gabriel threw his head back against the pillows, mouth agape as Sam eased his tongue past the clenching rim. He tried to push further down on the wet muscle invading him, body and mind, to no avail; Sam only dug his fingers more firmly into the round of his ass, sparking a new rush of arousal through him at the biting sting. "Oh, shit. Sug-Sam, please."

Sam's teeth scraped warningly over his rim at the half-spoken pet name. Sam had few rules when it came to these moments, one of them was no calling him 'sugar', 'sweetheart', or any other syrupy nicknames Gabriel could think up. When Sam had him at his mercy, he was to call him either Sir or Sam, nothing else. Kept it clear who was in control.

Sam licked into him once more then lifted his head, shoulders shrugging off Gabriel's legs as he pushed himself up onto his hands. He grabbed the lube he had left by Gabriel's head, popping the cap and squeezing a couple of drops onto his fingers. Sam rubbed the cool liquid around, letting it warm up a bit, before reaching between Gabriel's legs and easing one finger into him. He ducked down and took Gabriel's cock into his mouth, sucking him down to the base as Gabriel cried out at the dueling sensations.

"Holy mother - fuck, Sam!"

Sam pumped his finger into him and swirled his tongue over the heavy length pushing at the back of his throat, determined to push his Angel to his breaking point. He released Gabriel's cock with a pop and watched him as he tried to fuck himself on his finger.  

"Fuck, you look so beautiful like this, fucking wrecked and I'm not even in you yet. Maybe I should stop, hmm? Just leave you here like this, writhing and needy." "No, Sam, please! Fuck, please Sam, don't. Oh shit, lemme come."

"Love it when you beg for me, my sweet boy. You gonna word out? Gonna admit defeat this time?"

Gabriel panted heavily, his eyes flashing quickly with a burst of light, arms tugging at their bonds uselessly. He leveled a glare at Sam, a renewed determination settling on his features.

"Never. Besides, I can see how badly _you_ need this too." Gabriel's eyes flicked down to the straining bulge of Sam's jeans and back up, an eyebrow quirked up in a silent challenge. "You're probably just as close to bursting as I am."

Sam snickered at Gabriel's remark, pulling out of him and looking down to see his empty hole clenching around nothing. He sat up and popped the button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down to give himself some much needed release from the pressure of his erection pushing against the denim.

"True, I do need it, need you. But I can always just finish in your mouth, leave you wanting for the rest of the night." Sam slid his pants down to his knees, boxers along with them. His aching cock bobbed up against his stomach, pre-cum leaking freely down the rigid length. "Maybe I need a little convincing."

Gabriel moaned at the sight as Sam wrapped his hand around his cock, fisting it slowly.

"Fuck, Sam don't. Don't leave me hanging. Fuck my mouth, do whatever you want, just don't leave me like this."

A wolfish glint flashed in Sam's eyes as he quickly shimmied out of his pants and straddled the Archangel, his knees resting just under Gabriel's arms. His thick cock hovered over Gabriel's gaping mouth.

Gabriel lifted his head and flicked out his tongue, licking off the drop of pre-cum that pooled at the slit, moaning at the salty taste of it as Sam groaned out.

"Fuuuck, that's it baby." Sam slipped his cock past Gabriel's plush lips, eyes screwing up as he pushed into the wet heat of his mouth. "Ah, shit. Good boy. Suck my cock, Gabriel, be a good little Angel and I'll give you what you need."

Gabriel relaxed his throat, allowing every inch of Sam's huge cock to slide down, thankful for his lack of a gag reflex. He swallowed around Sam, his tongue pressed flat against the sensitive spot just under the head of the throbbing cock.

"Oh yeah, just like that", Sam muttered breathlessly, rocking his hips slowly back and forth, one hand shooting out to brace himself against the headboard, the other coming up to tangle in Gabriel's golden locks. "Shit, you're so fucking good at that. I could come just like this."

Gabriel whimpered around him, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Mm, maybe next time. I got a promise to keep, don't I?"

Sam chuckled and let his head fall back as he thrust shallowly in and out of Gabriel's lax mouth. His eyes fell shut as he lost himself in the feel of Gabriel's tongue sliding over his cock, his fingers carding through Gabriel's hair and tugging gently to guide him. Within minutes he felt his orgasm nearing it's peak and brought Gabriel to a full stop, slipping out of his mouth swiftly. Sam wrapped a hand around himself, squeezing at the base to hold back his impending climax.

"Shit, I think you definitely earned your reward now, Angel."

"Oh, thank fuck", Gabriel muttered, lips glistening with spit as his head fell back to the pillow. "Fuck me Sam. Make me come, please."

Sam crawled back down Gabriel's half-limp form and positioned himself between his legs. He pressed a finger into his still-slick hole, making sure Gabriel was still ready for him. Satisfied, Sam quickly lubed up his aching cock and notched himself at Gabriel's entrance.

"Gonna make you come so hard for me, baby boy."

He pushed into Gabriel, the head of his cock slipping past the tight ring of muscle and causing them both to moan out. Sam gripped at Gabriel's hips tightly as he slowly slid into him, stilling once he had bottomed out.

"Ah, fuck, Gabriel. You're so fucking tight. Shit, not gonna last long." Sam rolled his hips, testing the waters and pulling a long groan out of Gabriel. "Come when I say, baby."

"Oh, Sam, yes. Fuck, move, please, just move."Sam pulled out slowly and snapped his hips forward, hands shifting Gabriel slightly, seeking out the right angle to hit his prostate. He found it quickly and set a brutal pace, one hand sliding across Gabriel's hipbone to grasp at his weeping cock.

"Fuck, Sam, oh fuck. So good. Yes, fuck yes, let me come. Please, Sam. Need to come."

"Soon, baby, soon. Shit, I love this ass. Gonna make me come so hard, squeezing me so good."

Sam pounded into Gabriel, the sound of skin against skin joining the moans and uttered curses filling the room. His hand sped over Gabriel's cock, wrist twisting at the tip on every turn, pushing Gabriel to his absolute limit as he felt his arousal pushing him to the edge once again.

"So close, baby. Fuck, look at you, so good for me, even when you need to come so bad." Sam's pace faltered as he felt his climax nearing. He slammed into Gabriel, the Archangel writhing around him as he pushed back with equal force. "Fuck! Come, Gabriel. Come with me, _now_. C'mon baby, let go."

Gabriel cried out and spilled over Sam's hand as Sam stilled within him, ropes of hot cum filling him. He arched his back as Sam rode out their orgasms and a flash of light brightened the room for an instant.

As the light dimmed, Sam looked down to find Gabriel released from the cuffs, a squeak of shock all he was able to manage before Gabriel reached up and pulled him close. Gabriel crushed his lips to Sam's, hand gripping tight to the back of his neck, and his legs wrapped around his waist, keeping Sam sheathed within him.

Sam managed to break the kiss, chest heaving as he caught his breath. "You were able to do that this whole time, weren't you?"

"Not the whole time, had to work at weakening it. Trust me, if I had been able to get out of those damned things any sooner, you'd have really been in for it."

Gabriel nipped at Sam's earlobe and clenched around him, causing Sam to groan out as his softening cock gave a half-interested twitch inside him before letting him go.

Sam maneuvered himself back enough to slip out of Gabriel's used hole, looking down to admire the completely debauched Angel beneath him. He watched with lidded eyes as his cum dribbled out of Gabriel's ass, his limbs growing heavy as he struggled to support himself in his post-orgasmic haze. Surprise registered somewhere in the back of his mind at the fact that the marks he had sucked into Gabriel's skin had yet to be Graced away. He ran a hand over Gabriel's body, tracing over the purpling bruises he'd left behind.

"Admit it though, it was worth it. Patience has its values."

Gabriel shrugged wordlessly, tugging Sam down against him and nuzzling into his neck. He didn't need sleep, but between Sam's teasing and the cuffs slowly draining his Grace, he knew a little cuddling would do them both some good. Sam had tested himself as much as Gabriel by holding back for so long, he was half-asleep by the time Gabriel wrapped his arms around him, pulling him flush against his torso, mindless of the cum drying slowly on his stomach and the sweat covering Sam's skin with a glistening sheen. He could clean them up with a snap after a small recharge.

"Mm. Sleep, Sam. After you've rested, we'll see just how valuable _you_ find the virtue of patience to really be", Gabriel smirked against Sam's temple as he kissed him gently.


End file.
